Last Friday Night!
by owlcitystars98
Summary: Arthur wakes up to the feeling of a monster headache and "bruises" all over his neck.There is glitter and rubber ducks all over the floor as well,Oh and the best part is he can't remember a damn thing about the night before, Ah summer break.AU,bit of yaoi
1. Ah Hangovers

**Last Friday Night!**

**Yes, It is what it seemes. A (not techinical) songfic to Katey Perry's "Last friday Night"**

**Disclamer: I do not** own Hetalia:Axis powers or The song Last Friday Night. The song and anime belong to their respective owners.****

****_Enjoy_****

Ow, ow, ow. His head felt like it was going to explode and his vision was fuzzy. Who was he again? Oh, right he was Arthur, who apparently was bloody hung-over. Where in the name of the queen was he? Okay, last question; (his head hurt too much to think) what happened last night?

When his vision returned to normal he saw he was defiantly was not at the frat house or in his bed. He sat up and looked around, glitter, rubber ducks, bottles of vodka and…a pair of superman underwear clutter the floor. Oh dear god why? He got up and, trying his best to no step on the ducks, bottles or underwear, maneuvered his way to the window. He thought back to the night before. His head hurt so much he could only remember snippets of what might have happened. He remembered coming too…Felix's house (well that explained why this room was pink.) He remembered his first shot of tequila and Francis flirting with him then Alfred "rescuing" Arthur. Then he remembered the crazy dance party with the laser lights. Bloody hell.

Arthur rubbed his neck, still trying to piece together last night's events, when he realized that he felt a soft pain when he touched a certain part of his neck. He looked around for a mirror. When he found one by a stuffed polar bear that probably belonged to Mathew, Alfred's brother. He positioned the mirror to reflect the sensitive spot.

Was that a…no, no, no! That couldn't be a hickey. He tried to tell himself it was a bruise or, or he didn't know, something! He looked down at himself, what was he wearing? Starring back up at him was a pair of white skinny jeans, unicorn socks, and an over-large, red, button-down shirt (that was unbuttoned, mind you.)

He rested his forehead on the window, looking out. What the-? The whole yard was cover with toilet paper and multicolored streamers, and the pool had pink flamingos, swim trunks, and a man with a saxophone on a yellow pool float. 'That is just uncalled for' Arthur thought, mentally praising some higher power that his headache was now gone.

Were the bloody hell was everyone? He looked all over the room. Maybe someone crashed out in here with him…As he thought that someone stirred under the covers of the bed at the other side of the room. Arthur curiously walked toward the lump under the sheets. He pulled the, gorse pink color sheets up to see Alfred with no shirt or pants on just boxers.

Arthur blushed and was going to pull the sheet back over Alfred's half naked body (Well in Arthur's eyes he was basically naked.), when Mr. Cowboy boxers sat up rubbing his temples. "Holy shit man," what happened last night?" he mumbled looking over to Arthur. "…Hey, dude, you have a hickey." Arthur blushed, "Well, thank you Captain obvious" he resorted. Alfred grinned and got out of the bed "Soo," he started "Where are-"Arthur stopped him "Felix's room" Alfred nodded still grinning like an idiot. "Well," Arthur started bringing him back from trying to bring up memories of the night before. "We should go see who survived." He smiled at Alfred who was looking out the window and saying "what the hell?" "Come on Alfred out the door," Alfred complied and walked to the door opening it.

This was worse than in the bedroom. There were people passed out all over. "Hey, my pants are on the chandler!" Alfred yelled, why did he have to yell? And, Arthur observed the chandler was in the middle of the room on the floor. Alfred ran down the steps to retrieve his pants while Arthur stood looking over the room. Seeing Ludwig passed out on the couch with Feliciano on top of him, Arthur tsked "Took them long enough" he said to himself. He looked over a little way finding Alfred zipping his pants up by Lovino the most angry person he had ever met, he was in complete contrast to his brother Feliciano who was 'effing happy all the time. He looked down at the stairs next where Gilbert, Ludwig's big brother, was holding a bottle of rum to his chest while he slept. He felt his neck again wondering who gave him this hickey but that didn't matter what mattered now was finding Felix.

Why he needed the host? Because he knew for a fact that Felix paid 4 people to stay sober. One person (in this case, Arthur, who had failed to stay away from the alcohol) to come find him so he could find the cameras and three (Ludwig, Mathew and Antonio) record the party and when everything was cleaned up, all who participated in the party would sit down and watch what really happened last Friday. He also had a room where he kept the tapes incase people wanted to delete something. They had these party's twice a month always on Friday during summer vacation at some unlucky person's (Aka Felix's) house and it always had a theme. This time it was frat house pride (they all belonged to the same one. Go Kappa's!) . The last party was a laser tag/light theme. That party, he keeps trying to forget

Arthur carefully went down the stairs, stepping over Gilbert and making his way down to Alfred who was also looking for Felix which was stupid because he was one of the recorders. "Alfred, where did you put your camera?" Arthur said when he reached him. Alfred grinned and rubbed the back of his head "Well, Artie" he started when Antonio entered to living room with fake cat ears on and a bra with tomatoes in it, over his shirt. "Hola, guy's. Hey do you know why I have a bra on?" He asked, with his Spanish accent dominating his voice. Both boys shook their heads no, trying to keep themselves from laughing in his face.

"I'm looking for Felix, did you see him any where?" Arthur asked when he calmed down. Antonio, who removed the bra but kept the ears on wasn't listening because he was looking for his bitchy boyfriend (Aka, Lovino) "Hey, Toni, dude, look for him later. Did'ja see our fruity host or not?" Antonio snapped his attention back to the two 18 year olds, "sí, he is outside. Come on."

The three men steped outside, finding more people who survived Friday nights party and Felix who was laying down on the trampoline with multiple shirt, socks, pants and swimming trunks. "Most of the people who were her last night left early, like Kuki and Hercules, so it's just us Kappa guy's minus those two." He added "Cool, so, were you one of the people recording?" Alfred asked. Toni nodded walking over to Felix who was just now waking up "Hey, like, where's Mathew he was one of the recorders." Felix said totally ignoring the fact that his yard was destroyed. Toni spoke up saying "He's over by the pool in the maid outfit" Felix nodded " 'kay Thanks!" he pushed himself up and jumped off, walking to the pool.

After finding Felix Arthur, Alfred and Toni basically spent a half hour looking for people and waking them up whether or not they liked it because they had to clean like crazy. When they were looking for people they found them in the weirdest places and positions, like when they found Francis he was naked and in the storage closet with "FAIL" written in red letters across his torso, and when they found Ivan Braginski in the bathroom with his head in the toilet (he was still breathing!). But their favorite was finding Wang Yao, Kuki's cousin, in a panda costume without the head on cuddling Vash Zwingli who was wearing a pirate hat and an apron with a pair of Harry potter swim trunks on, covered in fruit snack rappers in the basement passed out behind the bar. They took a picture after laughing their asses off, just to save that memory.

After everyone was awake, and had at least a pair of pants, trunks, boxers, ect, on they set to clean the house. The glitter, the rubber duckies, the streamer and toilet paper, clothes and the various bottles of alcohol slowly found their way into trash bags, containers (for the rubber ducks) and people. And slowly Felix's house was returning to its former glory, well at least that's how Alfred and Wang narrated it.

"Like, Oh my god!" Felix huffed, slumping on the purple couch in his living room "That took, like, forever!" Everyone either nodded or shouted "hell yeah!" "Okay guy's," Toris said (Felix's boyfriend) Get all the fluffy stuff here pronto!" Everyone set out to find blankets, pillows, bean bags, and some stayed behind to move the varicose love seats and couches in front of the HUGE theater size TV. The only bad part about finding the "fluffy stuff" was that they were all grown men whose ages range from 18 to 26 so it was sort of awkward.

When all the party goers came back with the "fluffy stuff" ("I wish Toris would stop calling it that" Alfred said in Arthur's ear making him giggle) and took their seats, Felix brought out the edited video (He just put all the recorded material into one video with labels on were the it was taken) and set it in the DVD tray close it, turned the stereo on and pressed play.

**~3~**

**Haha! wonder whats going to happen...well I know you don't...Ah,well hope you liked this chapter! **=U=


	2. Dude! We were WASTED!

**Late story is late...**

**All I have to two things. Where are the girls at this party? Ahh, The bad touch trio and alcohol, a match made by god! **

**_Enjoy_**

"Okay guy's Are you, like, ready?" everyone either whooped or screamed "Yeah, buddy!" At that exact moment all eye's turned to the TV screen. The background stayed black, with white letters forming on the screen saying "Living room, 7:30" The black and white faded away and Felix's face appeared in front of the camera "Is it, like, working?" The camera moved up and down in a "yes" "M'kay, go, be free!" he said waving off…Ludwig? The camera man turned around showing the boys that Gilbert was already drinking with Roderich Edelstein, a music student at the University of Columbia. "Dude, dude, dude, dude," Gilbert said continuously poking Roderich, smiling and laughing obviously having an awesome time. Roderich, on the other hand looked like he was going to kill Gilbert. "_Bruder, stop it."_

Ahh, so it was Ludwig "Sure! I'll stop when ya' get the stick outa' your ass!" every one chuckled at Gilberts antics "_Bruder…" _"Fine, fine, whatever! You do not deserve the awesomeness of me!" Gilbert said dramatically as he walked away to get another beer. Roderich nodded a thank you. The camera then turned to show Feliciano and Lovino coming from the kitchen "Hey, potato bastard, don't touch my brother while I'm gone." Lovino said glaring daggers at Ludwig who was, most likely, doing the exact same thing and walking back outside.

"Ve~, Ludwig! " Feliciano said, no sorry, screamed while he ran up to the, very, stupefied camera man knocking him down and probably kissing him on the cheek. Everyone tried to refrain from laughing when Gilbert yelled "And you're still a virgin west? Jeez!" On the screen Ludwig stood up again "_Really, I wish you would stop doing that" _"But…" Feliciano said teary eyed "How else am I supposed to show how much I like you?" The audience all groaned "Hey, get a room-aru!" Wang Yao yelled over his Shaoxing wine. "Ve~ Ludwig what dose 'Get a room mean'?" Francis, Antonio and Gilbert burst out laughing _"I…err, it means to go uhh…go with a group of people and play, err…go fish. Okay, Feliciano I'm going to go over there now." _Every looked at Ludwig with a "Good save face" on.

In the 38 minuets that, poor, dear Ludwig was taping the audience saw that everyone in the living room got, for better use of words, totally 'effed up by at least 7:50 or (In Gilberts case 7:32) and at 8:08 Ludwig lost it, went to give Toris the camera and grab a cold one, but not before he caught Francis tying to "rape" Mathew, , Arthur getting up on one of the tables with a bottle of brandy and dancing to "Till' the World Ends" by none other than Brittany Spears, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis leaving to go…somewhere and best of all he got five straight minutes of the most "Awesome" as Gilbert dubbed it, drink off ever. Arthur vs. Wang. Totally the best thing ever

Everything faded to black again. White letters appeared. "At the Park on Wilson Street, 8:35". The words blinked out and a dark landscape showed with a swing set and a slide "Hey, Gilbo, are ya' ready" Gilbert thumbs upped Antonio (you could tell because of his accent) "Wadda' bout' you Franc *hic* Francis?" "Oui" He said removing his shirt and…pants… (Gilbert doing the same.). Their pants were off showing they had Speedos on. Ew. Everyone was laughing their asses off by now. On screen the camera shook as Toni threw a bad into Francis's *ahem* lower regions Francis kneeled slowly in pain while Toni and Gilbert laughed and hiccupped. 'How wasted were we?' Toni mouthed to Francis who shrugged.

Gilbert opened the bag and pulled out…Fake mustaches, sunglasses and a CD player that ran on batteries. Hm. The two "men" put on the glasses and mustaches nodding to one another. When Toni turned the radio on it was playing "I believe I can Fly", but was soon changed to "Last Friday Night" By Katy Perry. "Oh! This song! This song…" Gilbert yelled putting his hands over his eyes, swaying to the music. "Hey, we 'ave a mission" Francis said pulling out four rolls of toilet paper and squirt guns "Right," Gilbert said as Francis handed him two rolls. "Alright, GO!" Toni yelled. The two started to run in parallel shooting water at each other. When the water in the guns ran out they charged at one another rapping themselves in toilet paper. Felix paused the video gasping for breath "'kay, Like, that was awesome!" Everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't hear him, except Toni, Francis and Gilbert who were shaking their heads in shame. "It's popcorn time!" Felix said standing up. "So we're, like, going to pause and get snacks" Everyone complied and went into the spotless kitchen to get chips, soda, cookies and of course popcorn.

**~3~**

**Last Chapter up next! Fun! =U=**


	3. Boom! Boom!

**Late maybe...yeah not even discribing my late-ness. Jeez! **

**I am unreliable when my intermet is up...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetlia:Axis powers or the song Guy Love...I can dream though...**

**_Enjoy_**

As everyone got their snacks and heckled Gilbert, Toni and Francis to hell and back, Wang Yao and Alfred thought it would be fun to put Mentos in all the pop bottles. Assholes. So they needed to clean that up while Felix tore them up saying something like, "That is not how you make smoothies or friends guys!" causing everyone to put on their "WTF?" face. "Come on!" Gilbert whined (In a manly way, mind you) "I want to watch people other than me being retards!" "That's kinda' hard since you three outdid yourselves!" Mathias yelled from a couch on the other side of the room Gilbert gave him the "STFU" look.

Toris un-paused the video to show that the mustache men weren't really done with their…uh…activity? Yeah…The screen faded to purple instead of black this time with pink letters instead of white. It said "That is the only part of anything that Toni taped" everyone looked at the Spaniard who had his head down in mock shame. Pink and purple faded into green and yellow saying "Outside, 9:30". The colors faded into more colors of laser lights and the end of that Double Rainbow song ("Double rainbow all the way across the sky, wow, wow oh my god look at that rainbow") The video showed that there were in fact, women at the party. Most of the guy's seemed kinda' on edge about that…accept Francis. But as the song changed, the ladies cleared off the dance floor (It was mobile dance floor. Cool huh?) for the next song. Mathew (?) snickered watching as his frat friends totally lost their dignity.

_Let's face the facts about me and you,  
>A love unspecified.<br>Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear,"  
>The crowd will always talk and stare.<em>

The camera shook as what's his face laughed. The first pair of people you could see in the darkness was Francis and Wang Yao, much to Ivan's unspoken protest. Trust me, you could tell… He was radiating a creepy purple aurora n'stuff.

_I feel exactly those feelings, too.  
>And that's why I keep them inside.<br>'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
>And sometimes it's easier to hide,<br>Than explain our…  
><em>The next pair showed Feliciano and Ludwig. They were dancing all slow and such. It was absolutely adorable.

_Guy love,  
>That's all it is,<br>Guy love,  
>He's mine, I'm his,<br>There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.  
>You ask me 'bout this thing we share,<br>And he tenderly replies,  
>its guy love<br>Between two guys_

The camera fell on Lovino and Toni who were doing this epic salsa/slow dance. It was pretty awesome.

_We're closer than the average man and wife,_  
><em>That's why our matching bracelets say Turk and J.D.<br>(everyone who had glow in the dark bracelets on, Held them up)  
>You know I'll stick by you, for the rest of my life.<br>You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.  
>Whoa, I just took out his appendix.<br>There's no need to clarify,  
>Oh no?<br>Just let it grow more and more each day.  
>It's like I married my best friend,<br>But in a totally manly way._

Gilbert was dancing with a bottle of rum in which he was snuggling, singing totally different song to. Lucky ass bottle.

_Let's go!  
>It's guy love,<br>Don't compromise,  
>The feeling of some other guy,<br>Holding up your heart,  
>Into the sky.<br>I'll be there to care through all the lows.  
>I'll be there to share the highs.<em>

And lastly Alfred and Arthur were dancing slow (much like Feliciano and Ludwig) but…Ah…a little more intimate, per say?

_Its guy love,  
>Between two guys.<br>And when I say, "I love you, Turk,"  
>It's not what it implies.<br>Its guy love  
>Between<br>Two Guys._

The song ended and everyone hugged each other (…Literally) Then Gilbert ruined the moment by getting on the stage and yelling "Alright Biches! Dance time!" Telling The D.J (Vash) to play Animal by Neon Trees. After he (Gilbert) dived in to the crowd Mathew zoomed in on Ludwig and Feliciano, somehow you could magically here what they were saying. "Hey, do you want to go get a room Feli?" The Italian nodded and followed Ludwig into the house. Gilbert patted Ludwig on the back "Smooth west, smooth" (And Lovino was all like "How dare you touch my little brother stupid potato bastard!" and junk like that)

After awhile a few people went back into the house (Wang Yao, Arthur, Alfred, Toris and Kiku).While inside those mentioned above, played a very rowdy game of twister. "Okay, Okay….uh…Alfred left hand uh…green" Toris, who was the spinner guy (?) said. Alfred moved his hand over to the green circle having to reach over Arthur to get to it. Since Wang Yao and Kiku were already out from falling and failing Arthur and Alfred were battling it out. After a few more spins Arthur was almost directly under Alfred and the three who weren't playing were giggling so hard their faces were red. Toris spun again "Arthur right hand Blue" Arthur slid his hand to said circle as Alfred watched in awe at his flexibility, Arthur, noticing this made a small moan/grunting noise just to see what would happen. Well, Arthur succeeded in giving Alfred a nose bleed and since he tried to stop it with his hands causing him to take his hands off the mat, he lost the game. Hehe, Arthur, you sly dog. As Alfred was cleaning up his blood and pride (drama king…) Ludwig and Feliciano came out of a random bedroom. "'ey! What were you two doing in there?" Arthur slurred. Ludwig shrugged, "One on One go fish." Feliciano who looked dazed (Well, he always looks like that…) nodded and said "Ve~ He beat me at it three times!" "…Ahem…well, I'm going to go find Felix…bye…" Toris said sneaking away with Wang Yao and Kiku. "M'kay," Alfred said waving at Toris's back. "Time for truth or dare!"

"Okay, Ludwig, Truth or Dare?" Alfred asked Ludwig sighed "Truth" Arthur lent over to Alfred and whispered something. Alfred nodded and chuckled "Uhh…so…what were you doing in that room?" Ludwig sighed again "I told you, we were playing go fish…" he pause and reached in one his pockets and pulled out playing cards. Arthur and Alfred blushed at their misunderstanding. Ludwig crossed his arms "Arthur, Truth or Dare?" "Er, Dare" "I dare you to watch the Nyan Cat for Ten minutes and if you look away you have to kiss Alfred!" "I accept, since I don't have a choice…yeah…" So Arthur went over to Felix's PC and got on YouTube since the internet was already up and typed in Nyan Cat ten minute challenge, clicked on the video and watched…Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan…. After about 4, minutes Arthur gave in screaming "Shut the Hell up! Mother ducking Cat, poptart thing! Ahh" and pressed the power button and throwing the key board. "…You know what you have to do…" Ludwig said looking at the computer. Arthur sighed but nodded getting up and maneuvering himself over to Alfred. Arthur put his hand on Alfred's knee and leaned in. As Arthurs face got closer to Alfred's you could see them both visibly start to freak out and panic a little (They never kissed in public). Their faces were only centimeters apart when (in real life) a flash of lightening and a very loud rumble of thunder shook the house. The screen did this spazey type thing out and went blank. "…The fu-"Another streak of lightning. "Shit!" Gilbert yelled (…Like a girl...) spilling pop all over himself and Mathew who was the unlucky one sitting next to him. "Darn," Felix said standing up "Well, like, we're going to have'ta wait till Monday for the power. Sorry guys!" Toris spoke up next "Hey, and also, all of you are going to need to stay here tonight…" He opened one of the curtains as a rumble of thunder shook the windows and rain attacked the house. "Wait why dose Mathis get to leave then?" Arthur asked "Well, because he's Danish…" Felix started "And because he left before the storm." "Oh…"

As all the boys separated into their rooms with their respected partners Alfred decided it would be smart to yell while everyone was trying to sleep…(well not really Felix invited some people to play Dance Dance 2 in the basement)"Hey Arthur! You, me, this room, now?" Arthur yelled back "I don't have choice, huh?" Alfred shook his head "Nope! Now get over here!" Arthur sighed and walked over to the American "pick up were the video stopped?" Arthur giggled "Mhm" They were about o walk into the room but Arthur stopped "So, were you the one that gave me this" he asked showing Alfred the "bruise" on his neck "Well I can't remember…" Arthur sighed "Well perhaps I'll try to make you remember…" he said taking Alfred's hands and leading him into the lightning lit room.

~3~

**Well...I like the ending...yeah**

**Also the twister idea was from dyslexic-Carmie who thought it would be funny if they played twister...Well it was we had an awsome time.**

**On a Toatly unrelated note, a line fron chapter two, the one were Felicano said "But...How else am I supposed to show how much I like you?" that was from a Fanfiction by rebeliouswhitequeen(on Dreamwidth) and from lucrecia who made it into a doushinji (on DA) it's called The Truth. Check both of them out each one is awsome!**

**Okay so this is through-out the story...I'm sorry for mistakes in spelling and gramer...so...very...sorry...**


End file.
